


Leave Me Here

by kBmar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, OOC, Oneshot, Other, Pandora's Vault Prison, Sad, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy is mentioned like once, ish, sam is chill, so are Tubbo and George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kBmar/pseuds/kBmar
Summary: Sapnap visits Dream in prison.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Leave Me Here

**Author's Note:**

> am I in the middle of writing another story? yes. did I write this instead? also yes.  
> thanks for the support on my other story, Laugh About Murder. feel free to check it out!  
> take care and enjoy!
> 
> PS this does briefly switch to Dream’s POV

“I don’t want to be here...”

“Dream, you have to be.” While Sapnap wanted to sympathize, he just couldn’t. Dream had gone too far this time. 

“Sap, I’m sorry.” 

No response. Sapnap couldn’t speak. His throat had closed, and his tongue felt too big in his mouth. 

“Sap, please. I... hurt you. I screwed up. I... I miss you.” 

“Dream, stop. You miss everyone. You’re alone.”

The words tumbled out quickly, harsher then he expected. He winced at the hurt present on Dream’s face. 

“I deserve it, don’t I.”

Sapnap was torn. He didn’t know, if he was completely honest. Dream was a bad person... but he had admitted his mistakes. He deserved to be locked up... but maybe not forever. 

“You... you’re a bad person-“

His lips didn’t finish his thought. He looked down at his feet to avoid Dream’s pained expression. 

He heard a small whisper, barely audible.

“I am.”

Although it wasn’t what Sapnap had intended to say, it wasn’t exactly false information. 

Dream offered up a small smile before calling out to Sam. 

“Sap would like to leave.”

The simple sentence seemed to mean more then concluding a visit to a friend. It sounded like the end. The end of... Sapnap didn’t want to think about it. He wanted to get out of there. He wanted to cry. 

He held his hand against the prison bars, saying a silent goodbye. He saw a single tear drip down Dream’s face. His eyes were glossy and his smile was fake, disguising all of his pent-up emotions. Sadness and anger and betrayal. 

“Goodbye, Dream,” Sapnap mumbled. 

Sam lead him out of the prison, and Sapnap began his silent walk home. 

His house felt too big, yet too small. Too empty, too full. 

***

This must have been how Tommy felt. How Tubbo felt. How everyone felt when he turned and stabbed them all in the back. Sapnap shouldn’t miss him. George should hate him, and Dream should hate himself. 

*** 

That night was dark and quiet. The stars were hidden by deep gray clouds. 

Neither man could sleep, both thinking of the same thing. 

How did it all go so wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> :) this was very fun to write and im kinda proud. hope you liked it too!  
> have a good day/night/afternoon!


End file.
